


7 Years

by Impala_67_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_67_winchester/pseuds/Impala_67_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 7 long Years since Sam had left until once night Sam shows up at Dean's motel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Years

Its been 7 years since the last time Dean saw Sam, It started out a argument and turned into a fight going on and on about how this life wasn't good for them. Dean remember's it all since the night Sam left it took a piece with him since the day he left and hes still waiting, till one night in October It was just one of those nights when you didn't want to do anything except eat food and watch movies. 

Dean was cleaning his gun when he heard a knock on his motel door. He looked over towards the door squinting his eyes as he began to slowly pull himself off the bed so he would not be seen or heard. Dean walked slowly towards the pillow on the bed as he grabbed his knife underneath the pillow and cautiously made his way to the side of the door by a window that he dared not to peak out of.  
slowly he grabbed the door handle and opened the door as fast as he could not once blinking nor looking pointing his knife towards his victim. the tall silhouette of a figure leaped back and put his arms up saying "Hey hey wait dean I'ts m-me!" Dean instantly recognized the voice and let go of the knife as his eyes shot up and saw Sam looking back at him a bit shocked. his heart sank as a choked sob left his mouth and he ran out the door as he gave Sam a bear hug not once letting go only until he heard Sam clearing his throat.

"s-sam? Is that you? wait what are you doing here?! i thought you left? A-and why why." dean was lost for words not knowing what to say as his brother smiled down at him that smile he missed so much yet hated. "Hey Dean did ya miss me?" is all he could say after all these years of hurt and anger which only made dean angrier. Dean stepped away from the door as he turned around walking towards the mini fridge in the kitchen and swung open the door of the fridge as he pulled out a beer yanking off the cap as he took a long swig and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I ne-ed I need time to think about this." He said as his voice was filled with agony, "After all this time you finally decide to show up and to what? Say did i miss you? What do you mean?! fuck Sammy Iv'e missed you every day.. I searched for you everywhere, So don't come in here and tell me that shit." Dean rambled on in anger as Sam walked towards him and stood in front of him looking down at him now looking guilty. "De-ean I I wanted to call i wanted to come back but." 

"but what?!" Dean interrupted him as he took another swig of beer and stared at the floor hoping that this would just be some fucked up dream instead and not some twisted game. 

Sam looked at dean and slowly yet surely grabbed dean's arm "Dean.. I-I look okay? I screwed up. I know I walked out and left knowing it would tear you apart.. But I needed to get my head straight, I Don't have any excuse for what I did. I know It's okay to hate me or be angry with me. But I had to come back. I had to." Sam said in shaky voice looking at dean with guilt in his eyes.

"I needed to get away I needed to quit hunting, I started a new life. I've been happy without hunting dean were not some freaks." Sam said and gave dean a serious look.

Dean turned away as he scoffed "You think were freaks? Sammy this is who we are! we were born to hunt! And don't even begin to apologize." dean raised his voice with anger trying to hide the pain in his voice. Sam sat down next to dean as he put his hand on dean's shoulder causing him to flinch.

Dean looked away trying to keep in the hateful words he wanted to say knowing it would cause a fight and maybe end up in Sam leaving again. "Dean. I left because I love you." he said as he leaned in close looking at Dean. His sunflower eyes glistening with love as he didn't look away once.

Dean turned and looked straight into Sam's eye's, wide and searching as he began to speak but no words came out but only gibberish. "Dean I wasn't prepared to tell you. I was scared.. scared that you'd hate me." he said leaning in close as dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What do you mean? Is this why you left? Is this the reason you left me alone here all these years to tell me you were running away?" Dean spoke with hurt in his voice as he searched Sam's eyes wanting, needing to know the answer.

"And I could never hate you Sammy never in a million years." Dean spoke softly narrowing his eyes.

Sam leaned in as he reached for his face and softly touched Dean's cheek. "Dean look at me." Sam said as he leaned in and softly brought his lips to dean's closing his eyes as his chestnut brown hair swayed softly. Dean's eyes went wide as he made muffled sounds bringing his arms to Sam's shoulders slightly squeezing them as if he tried to pull away. "Mmf! mmm.." dean muffled as he went still not knowing what to do nor think as he tried to pull away but Sam continued to hold him in place only to wrap his arm around Dean's neck pulling him in to deepen the kiss. Dean stared at Sam in astonishment looking back in forth between each eye as Sam pulled away slowly. "W-what?" Dean spoke softly as Sam smiled "Do you feel the same Dean?" Sam asked looking into his eyes searching for an answer. 

Dean looked shocked as he began to think about all these years of how much he loved Sam and had feelings for him but never spoke about them. "Yeah S-sam I love you to.. wai I dont.. I dont know!" Dean panicked as he stood up walking back and forth thinking of a solution. Dean looked at Sam and whispered "yes." he said softly answering Sam's question. Sam stood up as he walked towards Dean and grabbed him from the neck and crashed his lips to his moaning into the kiss. Dean reached his hand out and cupped Sam's face and slowly began to kiss Sam passionately which seemed to last forever until they finally pulled away, looking into each others eyes as Dean finally spoke "Welcome back Sammy.."

Sam smiled 

"Im not going anywhere from now on."


End file.
